1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering wheel-shaped joystick, and in particular to a steering wheel-shaped joystick which is designated for an arcade game machine and used to control ship-related events of the electronic game.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of electronic game platforms are available in our everyday lives, such as arcade game machines which are token-operated, video game consoles, personal computers (computer games are run in the personal computers), and hand-held game consoles. Users have fun in the virtual world through these various electronic game machines.
Because the hand-held game consoles are compact and small, there are much fewer controls on handheld game consoles than on other electronic game machines. Aside from the handheld game consoles, others game platforms can be compatible with various signal input devices such as mouse, keyboards, joysticks, etc. Game users are enthralled and entertained by electronic games through dedicated joysticks. There are various kinds of dedicated joysticks such as steering stick-shaped joysticks for air combat games, steering wheel-shaped joysticks for racing games or motorbike handle-shaped joysticks for water motorbike arcade game machines in amusement park.
Recently, Nintendo's Wii game consoles utilize a new kind of signal input devices and play a significant role in the electronic game machines. It is really revolutionary to improve and develop the signal input devices in the electronic game industry.
However, the steering wheel-shaped signal input devices and the motorbike handle-shaped signal input devices have been utilized in ship-related electronic games for many years. Since then, there are no killer devices of the signal input devices in the market. Most arcade game machines utilize conventional joysticks instead of dedicated joysticks for different electronic games. Then, development of the ship-related electronic games is stagnant, so the ship-related electronic games are not so popular as before.
Thus, there is a need for a steering wheel-shaped joystick which is designated for an arcade game machine and used to control ship-related events of the electronic games so that disadvantage described above will be overcome.